Torts
Torts is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Torts has bulky feet and is the slowest moving of the Glorp Corp tribe who are from the swamps. A slob who enjoys playing for thrills, Torts shoots gloopy, green slime from his hands. Everything sticks to this turtle-like creature-which is great fun when goofing around and perfect for catching a Nixel or two! Personality Despite being the slowest of his tribe, Torts still enjoys running around and goofing off. Often with a huge smile on his face, Torts is a fairly cheerful Mixel. He makes friends easily and enjoys cute things, and is always jolly and ready to cheer everyone up. Physical Appearance Torts is mostly lime green in color. His body also acts as his head and is slightly tube-like in shape. There are darker green stripes on his sides and a green spine on his back. He has two dark green antenna-like pieces on the top of his head. He has a nose-like beak and eyes on each side of it. In his mouth are two fangs that point downwards. Attached to his sides are two black sleeve-like objects that holds the slime that is part of his hands. His legs are grey and short, but bowed. His feet are large lime geometric shapes with darker green rectangles on their insides. Memorable Quotes *''"Aww, Scorpi, you are just the cutest little Mixel!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp *''"Yayaay!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp *''"Well aren't you the helpful Mixel!"'' - Torts, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp Cut Scenes Meet Torts Torts is happily skipping back and forth the starts rapidly spinning around causing slime to fly on the screen. Torts is Upset Torts jumps up flailing his arms and crying. Then he stretches his arm and grabs onto something, pulling him away. Set Information Torts was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41520 and contains 48 pieces. In-Booklet code Tort's code in Calling All Mixels is SL1MET1ME, which is SlimeTime when decoded. Trivia *His name is deprived from the word "tortoise", the animal he resembles the most. * He is the only Glorp Corp member whose name does not start with "G". *He replaced Slumbo and Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on the Lego.com Product page. **He also replaced Flain on the Mixels Gallery banner on the LEGO site. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Glorp Corp. * He usually runs around by attaching his gooey hands to the ground and sliding with them, probably because he is the slowest of the Glorp Corp. * On Mixels.com, when the Glorp Corp tribe are dancing, Torts lifts his arms up, but the slime doesn't go up with it. Gallery Main article: Torts/Gallery Appearances Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Category:Glorp Corp Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Green Category:Beaked mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Slow mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Slime